ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanmix
A fanmix is a playlist or mix CD comprised of songs that the compiler feels are particularly suited to his or her fandom of choice. There have been several PPC fanmixes, which are described here. Past the Portal by JulyFlame This is the first known PPC fanmix. It contains the following: # "Tank!" by the Seatbelts # "Move Along" by the All-American Rejects # "Long Road to Ruin" by the Foo Fighters # "Doomsday Clock" by Smashing Pumpkins # "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy # "Bleed it Out" by Linkin Park # "Black Water" by Uematsu Nobuo # "We Are" by Ana # "All Along the Watchtower (from 'Crossroads, Part 2')" by Bear McCreary # "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin # "Where Is Everybody?" by Nine Inch Nails # "All These Things That I've Done" by the Killers # "Still Alive" by Jonathan Coulton # "Ask DNA" by the Seatbelts # "Cartoon Heroes" by Aqua Playlist on YouTube. A Day in the Life by Neshomeh A mix almost entirely comprised of soundtracks from various fandoms. Each track is meant to represent a specific aspect of an agent's day; however, Neshomeh admits that some of her choices were not entirely successful and has since put out a re-imagined version (see below). # "Prologue" by John Williams, from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Headquarters # "Concerning Hobbits" by Howard Shore, from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - Meet the Agents # "The World" by See-Saw, from .hack//SIGN OST - All is Not Well # "The Knight Bus" by John Williams, from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Console # "To Lands Unknown" by Sleepy Emp, from Chrono Symphonic - Into the Words # "Go on Through" by the Afro-Celt Sound System, from Volume 3: Further in Time - Waiting It Out # "Rock Anthem for Saving the World" by Martin O'Donnell, from Halo OST - Moving In for the Kill # "Listen Here" by Eddie Harris, from House, M.D. Non-Album Tracks Vol. 2 - The Charge List # "Vitamin C" by the Seatbelts, from "Cowboy Bebop: No Disc" - Assassination # "Robinton's Whistle Tune II" by Mike Freeman and Tania Opland, from The Masterharper of Pern - Success # Title theme, artist unknown, from Wonderworks' The Chronicles of Narnia - Job Satisfaction Available here. Leeds 2009 Gathering Mix by Laburnum Compiled for distribution at the Leeds 2009 PPC Gathering. The longest single PPC fanmix to date. # "Tank!" by the Seatbelts # "Battle Cry of Freedom" by the Princeton Trio # "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker, Jr. # "Spy Girl" by Daphne & Celeste # "Indestructible" by Disturbed # "Men in Black" by Will Smith # "Young" by Hollywood Undead # "Dirty Harry" by Gorillaz # "Aim for the Head" by Creature Feature # "The Battle of Evermore" by Led Zeppelin # "Strike of the Ninja" by Dragonforce # "The Longest Night" by Power Quest # "Odalisque" by the Decemberists # "No Quarter" by Led Zeppelin # "Pulse of the Maggots" by Slipknot # "My Violent Heart" by Nine Inch Nails # "Pull Out the Pin" by Kate Bush # "March of Cambreadth" by Heather Alexander # "Devil's Dance Floor" by Flogging Molly # "Culling of the Fold" by the Decemberists # "The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth" by Creature Feature # "City" by Hollywood Undead # "Fire Water Burn" by the Bloodhound Gang # "Carry On" by Freedom Call # "Like Toy Soldiers" by Eminem # "We're In This Together" by Nine Inch Nails # "Give Me Novocaine" by Green Day # "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd # "Don't You Forget About Me" by Simple Minds # "The Tain" by the Decemberists Playlist on YouTube. Also available here. Agent Derik by Phobos Follows the adventures of Agent Derik, starting with his recruitment and ending with his assignment to Agent Earwig and RC 1110. Companion to this story. # "Origins" by Russell Brower, Derek Duke, and Matt Uelmen, from World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Derik's Origin # "Epitaph" by Yuki Kajiura, from .hack//SIGN: Liminality - Awakening # "Moonfall" by Blizzard Entertainment, from World of Warcraft OST - Dragon Loss # "Ambient Wonder" by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori, from Halo OST - Catatonia # "Harmageddon" by Apocalyptica, from Inquisition Symphony - Macroviruses # "Opening" by Stephen Sondheim, from Sweeney Todd (film) - A Familiar Face # "Discord" by Taku Iwasaki, from Witch Hunter Robin OST - Wandering Headquarters # "Urban Aire" by the Afro-Celt Sound System, from Volume 2: Release - The Reality Room # "The Battle of Kerak" by Harry Gregson-Williams, from Kingdom of Heaven - Defending FicPsych # "Car 24" by the Seatbelts, from Cowboy Bebop OST - Earwig # "Autumn in Ganymede" by the Seatbelts, from Cowboy Bebop: Blue - Response Center #1110 # "Fighting Thread" by Anne McCaffrey and Tania Opland, from The Masterharper of Pern - Bonus Track Playlist on YouTube. Also available here. Another Day in the Life by Neshomeh A re-imagining of her previous attempt, this mix is entirely comprised of songs from movie, game, theatre, and T.V. soundtracks. Contains 20 regular tracks, each representing a typical aspect of a PPC agent's day (though perhaps not all the SAME day), and two bonus tracks meant to reflect the general spirit of the PPC. At Neshomeh's request, these last two will remain secret on pain of... well, nothing, really. It's just more fun that way. # "The Sound of Silence" by Simon & Garfunkel, from Watchmen - Goodficcer's Lament # "What Planet is This?!" by Masato Honda and Mai Yamane, from Cowboy Bebop: Future Blues - Welcome to Headquarters # "Treebeard" by Howard Shore, from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - The Flowers # "All for One" by Eric Idle, from Monty Python's Spamalot - Meet the Agents # "What Is This Feeling?" performed by Idina Menzel, from Wicked - New Partner # "The Knight Bus" by John Williams, from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - The Console # "All Along the Watchtower (from 'Crossroads, Part 2')" by Bear McCreary, from Battlestar Galactica: Season Three - Fic Report # "The World" by See-Saw, from .hack//SIGN OST - The Word World # "Wunderkind" by Alanis Morissette, from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe - A Mary-Sue # "Vorc Arrives (from 'Beware of Dog')" by Guy Gross, from Farscape OST - Riffing the Fic # "I Want You (She's So Heavy)" by T.V. Carpio & Ensemble, from Across the Universe - Lust Object # "Delvian Dreams (from 'Rhapsody in Blue')" by Guy Gross, from Farscape OST - Possession # "Go Go Cactus Man" by the Seatbelts, from Cowboy Bebop: Blue - Bad Slash # "Did They Have to Die Today?" by James Vincent, from Medieval II: Total War - Exorcism # "Listen Here" by Eddie Harris, from House, M.D. Non-Album Tracks Vol. 2 - Reading the Charges # "Rock Anthem for Saving the World" by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori, from Halo OST - The Kill # "The Dance (from 'Unfinished Business')" by Bear McCreary, from Battlestar Galactica: Season Three - Mission Accomplished # "Call Me, Call Me" by Steve Conte, from Cowboy Bebop: Blue - In FicPsych # "Dr. Mario" performed by the New Japan Philharmonic, from Smashing... Live! - Bleeprin! # "Dimension" by Wolfmother, from House, M.D. Non-Album Tracks Vol. 3 - All in a Day's Work # Bonus Track 1 # Bonus Track 2 Playlist on YouTube. Also available with cover art here. The PPC Soundtrack by the Board Derived from a list of songs suggested by the PPC Board in April 2008, the Soundtrack is a set of twelve virtual CDs covering every aspect of the PPC. The album covers were created by Huinesoron in 2008, and rediscovered and completed in 2010 (on the same day as Another Day in the Life was released). Since twelve CDs would wreck this page, detailed information on the Soundtrack can be found here. The album titles are as follows: # Continuum # Portal # Glitter # Murder # Madness # Insanity # Passion # Smut # Lust # Management # Spacetime # Tragedy Twofaced and Water Baby by Laburnum Companion mixes themed for Molly Rath and Moses Taggson, respectively. ''Twofaced'' # "Molly" by Mindless Self-Indulgence # "Odalisque" by the Decemberists # "Daddy" by Korn # "The Curse of Millhaven" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds # "The Irish Ballad" by Tom Lehrer # "Such Horrible Things" by Creature Feature # "Wicked Little Doll" by David Byrne # "Do You Love Me? Part 1" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds # "Pre-Teen Violence" by Mindless Self-Indulgence Cover art: Twofaced by ~Chelonianmobile on deviantART ''Water Baby'' # "The Island" by the Decemberists ## "Come and See" ## "The Landlord's Daughter" ## "You'll Not Feel the Drowning" # "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale # "Golden Slumbers" by the Beatles # "Dead Boy's Poem" by Nightwish # "Bertie" by Kate Bush # "Death Whispered a Lullaby" by Opeth # "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins Cover art: Water Baby by ~Chelonianmobile on deviantART Amelia and Ian by Pretzel This mix was inspired by previous ones, hence a few shared tracks. This one includes theme songs for Pretzel's agents, Amelia and Ian. # "Prologue" by John Williams, from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - HQ # "Under the Apple Tree" by Takeharu Ishimoto, from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- - The Flowers That Be # "What Is This Feeling?" performed by Idina Menzel, from Wicked - Meeting New Partners # "Lion's Pride" by Blizzard Entertainment, from World of Warcraft OST - Amelia's Theme # "Rhapsody in Blue" by George Gershwin - Ian's Theme # "Roslin and Adama" by Bear McCreary, from Battlestar Galactica: Season Two - Working Together # "Barbie Girl (techno mix)" by Aqua - Mary Sues # "Rock Anthem for Saving the World" by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori, from Halo OST - Bringing 'Sues to Justice # "Conclusion" by Apocalyptica - Returning to HQ Post-Mission # "Ano Nastu he (One Summer Day)" from Spirited Away OST - Post-Mission Cool-Down Available here. ''Lo We Are Not So (Nume & Ilraen)'' by Neshomeh The third fanmix by Neshomeh, this one is about her DIC agents, Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill. Each track is meant to express something about one or the other, or both. She invites you to listen along and see if you can pick out which is which, and what they're saying. The title comes from a line in the final track, and it says something, too. # "I Am a Rock" by Simon & Garfunkel, from Sounds of Silence # "With a Little Help From My Friends" performed by Joe Anderson, Jim Sturgess & Dorm Buddies, from Across the Universe # "Arco Arena" by Cake, from Comfort Eagle # "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane # "Whirlwind" by Dispatch, from Bang Bang # "Who Knows Where the Time Goes" by Fairport Convention with Sandy Denny, from Unhalfbricking # "Stranger in a Strange Land" by Leon Russel, from House, M.D. Non-Album Tracks Vol. 2 # "N.Y. Rush" by The Seatbelts' New York Musicians, from Cowboy Bebop: Blue # "The God Game" by Fever Tree, from Creation # "Fool" by Bôa, from The Race of a Thousand Camels # "Heretic, Hero" by Martin O'Donnell, from Halo 2, Vol. 1 # "Love Is Just a Four-Letter Word" by Joan Baez, from Any Day Now Tracks # "Love You" by The Free Design, from Stranger Than Fiction # "The Hundred Song" by Flanders & Swann, from The Bestiary of Flanders & Swann # "Shadow Stabbing" by Cake, from Comfort Eagle # "I'm Home Again" by Michael Walthius, from Dreaming in Stereo # "Feelin' Alright" by Joe Cocker, from House, M.D. # "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones, from House, M.D. Non-Album Tracks Vol. 3 # "Mission" by Dispatch, from Bang Bang Playlist on YouTube. Also available with cover art here. ''Songs That Remind Us of the PPC'' by the Board In September 2011, Huinesoron started a thread on the Board challenging PPCers to make an album out of "songs you think epitomise the entire PPC . . . community or fictional organisation." The Boarders participating suggested: # "Brother, Stand Beside Me" by Heather Dale (suggested by Huinesoron) # "We Are" by Ana Johnsson (suggested by Huinesoron) # "Fish Custard" by Murray Gold, from Doctor Who (suggested by Ugolino) # "Mission" by Dispatch (suggested by Neshomeh) # "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (suggested by WarriorJoe) # "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson (suggested by PoorCynic) # "Still Alive" by Lisa Miskovsky, from Mirror's Edge (suggested by PoorCynic) # "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk (suggested by PoorCynic) # "The Office" by Jared Emerson-Johnson, from Sam and Max (suggested by PoorCynic) # "Working Man" by Rush (suggested by Tray-Gnome) # "The Bard's Song (In the Forest)" by Blind Guardian (suggested by Cassie Cameron-Young) # "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" by Cage the Elephant (suggested by ShatteredSanity) # Codename: Kids Next Door theme by Fake Brain (suggested by Nord Ronnoc) # "Exterminate, Regenerate" by Chameleon Circuit (suggested by LunarHuntress) # "Without a Fight" by Hoobastank (suggested by Luigifan) # "Rich Fantasy Lives" by Tom Smith and Rob Balder (suggested by Data Junkie) # "You May Be Right" by Billy Joel (suggested by doctorlit) ''The Mary Sue Mixtapes'' by Lily Winterwood The Mary Sue Mixtapes is intended to portray a Suefic from the writer's perspective and the PPCer's perspective, as evidenced by the covers for the two sides (the PPCer's side is actually more of a general Sue-parody side, but there are definitely elements of the PPC in there). Cover art is inspired by one of Agent Eledhwen and Christianne's missions. Side A (the Writer's Perspective) This side shows all the elements of the modern Mary Sue—that's to say, a Sue written in a fanfiction community more aware and less tolerant of the blatant types of Sue. These are your thinly-veiled Sues who, in spite of their apparent ordinariness, still manage to warp the canon to obtain their happily ever after. #"Because I'm Awesome" by the Dollyrots #"Teenage Dream" by Boyce Avenue #"Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars #"Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato #"Even Now" by Dashboard Confessional #"Call Your Girlfriend" by Robyn Side B (the PPCer's Perspective) This side shows how the average PPCer may see the Sue, how affected canonicals may see the Sue (in spite of the smothering Aura of Smooth), and, in some cases how a Sue may see herself (think Suedom). #"Primadonna" by Marina and the Diamonds #"Sleep Together" by Garbage #"I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf #"Better than Revenge" by Taylor Swift #"You Don't Know Me" by Ben Folds #"I Can't Decide" by the Scissor Sisters Available here. "Agony in Pink" Mission Playlist by Julyflame July's playlist for her mission into the infamous Legendary Badfic. See her selections of relevant lyrics here. # "Jealous of the Moon" by Nickel Creek # "Heart Beat Here" by Dashboard Confessional # "The Ballroom Blitz" by The Sweet # "Back to Earth" by Steve Aoki featuring Fall Out Boy # "Legend" by The Score # "Heroes of Our Time" by Dragonforce # "Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! at the Disco # "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty # "Shelter" by Porter Robinson and Madeon # "Waiting for the End" by Linkin Park # "The Future's Right in Front of Me" by A Great Big World Playlist on YouTube. Category:Terminology Category:Fandom